A Claire and Dylan Tale
by Gardenia75
Summary: Blair and Dan kissed and Serena thinks they're in love. Blair attempts to prove her wrong by playing a dangerous seduction game that doesn't turn out as platonic as she thought. Strong sexual content. Oneshot


_Very explicit sexual content. Read at your own risk!_ The story uses a bit of the more recent episodes and the timeline is slightly different that on the show.

She had made up her mind. Serena wouldn't believe her. Of course she wouldn't. According to her, Humphrey was desirable, he was escort material, boyfriend material even. It made her laugh.

_"Dan. Of all people."_ She said out loud as if gathering the support of an audience who would understand her very special kind of aristocratic outrage.

She had let him kiss her for five seconds and she would have given him a piece of her mind had Serena and Georgina not walked in.

Then again, Louis and Chuck had also suspected she harbored feelings deeper than friendship for Dan. Why did everyone think that? Did any of them know her at all? And why didn't the very notion of her debasing herself by considering Dan Humphrey didn't make them all scoff in disbelief? God who created all things would have known better than to make it possible for Dan and Blair to ever have feelings for each other. They were from different worlds. A princess and a toad. And that didn't make for good fairy tales.

She would prove Serena wrong, she would prove them all wrong and she would enjoy it. Not that she owed Serena anything she thought, as images of Serena and Nate betraying her four years ago flashed before her eyes, but that's what she did for her friends. Even if they didn't deserve it. She had devised a plan with Serena. It was quite simple really. Blair would try and seduce Dan and his rejection would prove that she and Dan were, as they always had been, entirely platonic. She huffed again at how preposterous the concept of she and him together was.

Picking an outfit would be fun, as would the whole thing she thought. And god knows she needed the distraction after that dreadful trip with Louis. Just like her wedding didn't live up to her little girl fantasies, the honeymoon had been more than a letdown. Then again, you're not supposed to embark on this journey wanting to steer clear from your husband. Thankfully, he had left her alone most of the time. But when they had had to be together, his favourite past time had been to be as cruel as possible to her. And he had soon proved to be a master at it. He had whispered in her ear among other heinous things that Dan wasn't an appropriate friend for her new rank; none of her friends were, according to the Louis-esque interpretation of etiquette. He murmured other things she would rather forget, things about her late child...

Yes, the distraction would be welcome. And she wouldn't admit it out loud or to anyone else but she had missed Dan the most while she was in Bali. Being away makes you miss people more intensely, as if they were essential, as if they were a missing part of you. That's what happened with Dan, as far as she was concerned. She had missed him because she had been far away. She had missed him only as a friend of course. To exchange views on French cinema, bestow snobby remarks and not talk about Louis. What else?

She had picked red high heels and matching garters, she had decided to go commando after her integral wax. It made her feel empowered and she had to go all out if she was going to prove that nothing was going on between her and Dan. She had paired it with a short black skirt and a silk red blouse. No bra. It threw her off that Serena thought Dan didn't love her anymore. It wasn't like Serena to be so insecure and it wasn't like Dan to acknowledge the existence of any other girl in Serena's vicinity. This wasn't going to be easy, but she had to be committed if she was going to prove once and for all that Dan for sure didn't want her. Sometimes, it felt like she was the only reasonable person left around here. That was hardly news though she thought with a self-satisfied smirk.

She had summoned him over for 7pm and he was 15 minutes late. She started pacing to kill the time and ignore the nasty little voice in her head saying that maybe he hadn't missed her as much as she had missed him...

Suddenly she heard the elevator bell and Dorota knocked on her door 23 seconds later (she doesn't know how she knows that) to announce Mr lonely boy, not without eyeing her outfit disapprovingly. Blair resisted the urge to stick her tongue out but she wanted Dorota to let Dan in as quickly as possible. For demonstration purposes obviously.

He looked nervous when he came in

_"Your highness ordered me here? What can I do you for?"_

Doing her. That was the point actually or rather proving to Serena that he wouldn't, Blair mentally corrected herself.

He was wearing a black shirt and he didn't look half bad if Blair was honest, which she rarely was when it came to him. He whistled, took her hand and made her spin, sticking a kiss on her cheek. Then, he went straight for her bed. Really, he had become all too comfortable around her bedroom. Although she supposed it wasn't her bedroom anymore. Or only when she escaped her golden Grimaldi prison, which made this room more like a shelter, an safe island away from the world. And all of a sudden it sort of made sense seeing Dan walk around as if he owned the place.

_"You're late"_ She was here to seduce but that didn't mean she couldn't do it in style.

_"Hello to you too. You look amazing. And yes, Louis will be overwhelmed with dirty thoughts once he sees you in this. That is the question isn't it?"_ He said as his eyes were raking over her body, taking in every detail.

She hoped she wasn't blushing. She was still Blair Waldorf and she wouldn't let him see her sweat.

_"No it wasn't. But thank you. Although it was more you stating a fact than paying me a compliment"_ She turned to look her own reflection in the mirror, bit her bottom lip making eye contact with him through the reflective surface_ "I do look ravishing today…"_

He smiled. Game recognizes game.

She turned around

_"I just missed you while I was away. I wanted to see you."_

_"I missed you too."_ He said seriously, locking eyes with her.

_"Right well, I'm sure you had other and bigger things occupying your giant intellect than our witty banter."_

He nodded absent-mindedly.

Blair continued _"I was wondering if you saw that newest French movie. It's a mute one. Like an homage to old cinema. Do you want to view and mock it together."_

_"Whatever you want to do princess. I'm yours for the rest of the night. I pushed back a work meeting about my second opus actually. When the princess calls, I run."_

She walked over to her desk, cast a glance to look at him and surely enough his eyes were on her. She bent forward knowing that Dan would get a peek at her garter and possibly her bare ass. The sacrifices she made for friendship.

_"You're such a loyal subject."_

She turned around DVD in hand and Dan had turned crimson. That didn't mean anything though, she was feeling overheated herself. She was sure he was still into Serena. Just like she was into Chuck. Right, Chuck.

She popped the DVD in the player and pressed start, climbed on top of the bed and laid next to Dan who had been really quiet for the past five minutes, constantly pulling on his pants. Surely those weren't great but then again what in Dan's wardrobe was? She made a silent promise to take him shopping the next day.

She HAD missed him she suddenly realized. It wasn't anything he did or said, it was the soothing warmth radiating from his body, it was his smell of cheap aftershave. Only he could make that attractive. It was the scent that had floated all around her in the toughest times of her life and that had helped her while she got through it. Dan had been the first one she told about her pregnancy, the paternity test, the pact with God. The only one she had trusted to help her through the loss of her baby. No one else would, not the father and not the guy who pretended to love her. The latter had had to be convinced to raise her baby with her, "it wouldn't matter to me" kept ringing to her ears. Really, why would have Dan brought her to Chuck if he loved her? This whole attempt at seduction was pointless. But Blair Waldorf didn't back down from a challenge, it was just time to turn up the heat. And if there was something she knew how to do, it was kicking it up a notch. She should have been a courtesan, not a princess or she could be both like Queen Margot. But then Margot fell for a commoner. Unforgivable lack of taste.

_"Humphrey, would you ever get married?"_

_"To the right person I guess. Although I don't see why people need to get married to prove they love one another."_ She gave him a look encouraging him to continue, _"Sometimes, I think real love is from afar. Trying to make a woman happy without expecting anything in return, just because you can't bear the thought of her not having everything she ever wanted. You know…"_ He said looking at her.

_"No… I don't think I do. One would have to be completely selfless to do that. Altruism just isn't my forte."_

_"I think you're more generous than you give yourself credit for. Jenny said something the other day about how you chose her to be your successor. You gave her something that you knew mattered to her. You made her queen when you weren't obligated to do so and in fact were pressured not to. And you do that for all the people around you. You forced me to focus on my book. You forgave Serena after she betrayed you in the worst possible way. And you let Chuck off the hook for more things one human being should ever have to."_

She looked up at him and for a second there she, the master manipulator, had forgotten what she was supposed to do, when and where. _And why._

_"Dan, I don't think I feel that way about Louis. No, I'm sure I don't. Do you know how it feels, being with someone you don't love?"_ She couldn't help the tears from streaming down.

She saw him swallow hard and tighten his fists. Was that really fire in his eyes?

_"Don't torture me Blair. I told you not to marry him. Hell if you must know, I even sent that video in to try and set you free. I can't stand the thought of him touching you and being with you, if that's not what you want."_ He said jaws tight.

The anger she felt learning he had been the one to send that video was immediately soothed. She knew why he had done it, she understood it._ "It's weird, I only thought about you while I was away. You've been so wonderful with me this past year. I feel like you're the only one who challenges me, who protect me from my own worst instincts"_ She resumed after a brief pause _"You know when I found the vows I told Serena that Louis had peered into my soul. But it was you who wrote them... With Louis, I feel as though I'm trapped, like a cornered animal that knows the hunter is coming."_

She felt confused; she didn't know where the game started and where it ended. Everything she was saying was true but she felt she was stepping away from seduction game territory. Things were getting too real and she couldn't let herself go there or give that to Dan, not now when she was supposed to trick him. She enjoyed having to seduce him though. She decided to focus on that. She almost wanted him to fail.

She laid her head on his shoulder and brought one of her legs over his, her sex would be exposed but only to the TV set. It excited her. The idea someone could walk in and see her so opened and so close to Dan. That was not where Blair's pussy was ever supposed to be. There is something to be said in the way of transgression though. That she had always known.

_"I suppose marriages don't have to be about love. It can be about power or protecting your family. And those people trapped in loveless weddings well they can still touch themselves thinking about the one they really want"_ she said unbuttoning his shirt _"Too strict doesn't work on you Daniel"_ she explained

_"I'm not an expert in forced marriage Blair"_ and she could see he was still upset. She didn't like seeing the hurt on his face. Marrying Louis had been her choice, not his.

She slid across his legs to straddle him, his hand followed accompanying her shift even though the look on his face was quizzical to say the least. But this way she would feel if he responded to her. She was now facing him, her back to the movie. She didn't care. If he wanted her or if she repulsed him, she would find out now. She wasn't sure she was ready for it either way but she had to know. She just wasn't sure it was for Serena's sake anymore.

She studied his face for a few seconds, trying to get over her fear.

_"Do you masturbate often Dan? I mean you didn't date anyone for the last year. Did you? Boys have needs right?"_ She finally said while sliding even closer to his crotch, her skirt dangerously hiking further up.

_"No I didn't date anyone. I have been busy writing my book."_ He said pretending to be unaffected.

_"Your book about me? That sex scene between Claire and Dylan was pretty vivid by the way. I was in the wrong before. You do have a great imagination..."_ She grinned wickedly placing both hands on his stomach. She eyed his crotch and added _"Did you wank to it?"_

That got his attention. He smirked looking at her and put his hands on her hips bringing her on top of his bulge, blind to the fact her core was directly touching the fabric shielding his dick. And soaking it.

_"Wouldn't you like to know..."_

_"Did you?"_ She pleaded

_"The princess would like that wouldn't she? Poor enamoured Dan Humphrey jerking off to thoughts of Blair Waldorf's regal pussy?"_ His hands moved to cup her ass and bring her even closer to him, using her to apply pressure on the erection that she could no longer ignore. And she liked it. Her ass made them lose their minds.

_"Maybe she would..."_ she answered coyly eyes locked with his. She unbuttoned her blouse to the bottom _"What?"_ she answered his hungry stare _"Too strict doesn't work on me either"_. It's not true, and they both know it but none of them want to acknowledge it. Not now.

_"Maybe the princess would even allow the obscure writer to fuck her senseless. Maybe she wants to be his muse and she thinks letting him cum inside of her is a small price to pay for eternal glory."_

He can't utter a word, so she presses _"So, did you?"_

He has to swallow,_ "Of course I did. Every boy I ever met has done that, thinking of you."_ he said pulling her blouse off her shoulders staring at her beautiful hard white tits covered by a few dark locks. He suddenly understands why Snow White is the best fairytale. Silly blonde has nothing on Wicked black.

She smiles at his acknowledgement that he had been masturbating thinking of sex with her. It shouldn't feel like a victory but it does. God help her, it really does.

_"I pleasured myself to it too. And I didn't do it thinking about every boy you ever met. I only thought about Dylan."_ she admitted out loud for the first time watching him swallow and look at her expectantly.

"_Although, I don't think you gave Claire enough credit. Dylan is the one who controls the whole thing. If we had sex, I would definitely be in charge."_ She took his hand and put it on her breast squeezing both their hands.

_"Want me to be your boytoy? Write your own masterpiece princess… Why would we have sex anyway? You're married to Louis and in love with Chuck."_ He finally said and the ring of insecurity behind that statement broke her heart. She brought his lips to hers and inserted her tongue in his mouth. Claiming it as she hoped he was about to claim her.

_"And you're in love with Serena."_

It was all out there and they both knew none of it mattered. Blair hadn't loved Chuck since he had sold her to his uncle. As a couple, they had only managed to cultivate each others' weaknesses. And Dan hadn't loved Serena since he realized she wasn't the girl he thought she was, when how much she craved the attention and would walk all over others to get it. Dan had peered into Blair's soul and there was no going back. Why would they go back? They had never known anything that could compare.

The way he looked at her then. She took his free hand and put it on the inside of her bare thigh motioning it upwards and when she let go, he kept going until he brushed against her hot and wet centre. She was still trying to keep track of where his hands were on her body but lost it when she saw the look of sheer excitement on his face when he realized just how ready she really was for him. Before it had ever started. He bit his lower lip and started inserting two of his fingers inside of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. She felt something stir inside of her.

They looked at each other silently for a minute and she felt he had frozen so she started moving her hips all over his paralyzed fingers.

_"I need you Dan. Inside of me. I'm your princess am I not? Take me. It's an order."_

He hesitated but then something so sweet, so loving came through his eyes. He withdrew his fingers from her and started unzipping her skirt, hunger in his eyes. He pushed her on the bed and came on top of her.

Her marriage, Chuck, Serena she now knew those had merely been excuses distracting her from the fact she had fallen in love with Dan Humphrey of all people. She hesitantly pressed her lips to his and parted them with her tongue. He responded with more passion she had ever suspected him to have. It awakened her to how blind she had been and how much he had restrained himself for her happiness. "Real love is loving from afar" he had said. That was what he felt. For her. Real love. And she knew it was true without any words being spoken because he was kissing her the way you kiss someone you're madly in love with. She knew that now.

His eyes and hands were hungrily raking over her, claiming every part and she felt herself dripping on her sheets. She had never been this excited in her whole life. His mouth was on her tits and she gave in and threw her head back. His leg was pressed against her soaked pussy, applying a welcome pressure that gave her a bit of relief. She could do nothing but let him have her. He lowered himself, kissed her stomach and finally reached her cunt pushing her legs wide apart. He darted his tongue to taste her pussy looking at her as if to ask her approval, she was past that though. She nodded and he started licking her fully, properly, hitting every nerve, engulfing his tongue inside of her, as if he couldn't get enough of her juices. He started massaging her clit simultaneously and soon enough shoved those magic two fingers inside of her and started his back and forth. She contorted at the pleasure he sent cursing through her.

_"Look at me Blair. It's me"_

So she did and if felt right. She didn't have to close her eyes anymore and imagine his beautiful face. He was here.

_"Dan, dan, dan"_ she said reminding herself she was finally with the man she loved and it sounded even to herself as a prayer, a curse and a moan all at once.

She grabbed her tits squeezing them while repeating his name like a mantra. She was powerless to do anything else but stare at him while he was fingerfucking her, she opened her legs wider for him but she needed more of him so she grabbed his hair and he looked up at her. She lowered herself took his pants and boxers off and shifted 180° until his rock-hard length was above her mouth, taunting her. She felt him resume his licking and she grabbed his cock and brought her mouth to it licking the tip as if to get the taste of him everywhere. He moaned deeply in her own sex and the vibration made her crazy. She grabbed his balls and massaged them gently. She heard him call her name and warn her, but she didn't care she wanted his cum in her mouth. As he reached his release, a wave of pleasure took over her and she shook, unable to control her response.

She pushed him off of her got off the bed while he sat, looking entirely too pleased with himself. She cleaned herself off but she wasn't nearly done with him and she still felt the ache for him deep within.

_"Can you still fuck me?"_ she asked timidly

_"I can't believe you're asking me this. I've been fucking you mentally everyday, several times a day even for more than a year. I will take you if it's the last thing I do"._

He laid her on the bed, and guided himself to her entrance. She was trying to impale herself on him and it drove him mad.

_"Dan!"_ She cried out in frustration

_"Say please Princess"_ He said caressing the line from her throat to her stomach

He couldn't wait though and he entered her in one swift motion. He stayed still in this wet hot Blair-ian paradise, letting her time to adjust to his cock. And provided himself with a much needed pause to deal with the fact that he was finally there and nothing he had ever imagined could have prepared him for the overwhelming feeling of her. She was in the air, her smell was on his skin and she was all around him.

_"Please"_ she said defiantly, mocking his haste.

He grabbed her then and lifted her still impaled on his dick, walking over to the mirror and he started fucking her in front of it, pushing her knees apart. She stared at him while he was doing it. He was so handsome and the way his muscles tensed, and the look on his face of pure ecstasy. There wasn't a better feeling in the world she decided. Except maybe being in charge. Like she had promised. She pushed him on the floor next, hating the momentary loss. She straddled him again as quickly as possible, their two naked cores touching. She lowered herself letting only half of him penetrate her. She knew she was playing a dangerous game and wasn't surprised when Dan pushed her all the way down onto him. She didn't mind either. Like this, she felt empowered to give pleasure to the only man she loved and she started moving her hips aching for more of that look of sheer adoration on his face. She couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her that way and thinking this was the only way she ever wanted to be looked at again. She started moving faster and letting Dan's dick penetrate her deeper, she brought his fingers to her clit and his touch made her lose the little control she had left. She felt her inner walls contract as if to keep him in forever and she felt his hot cum fill her.

_"I love you"_ she said then and it was only fair she said it first. He was the one who had written a whole book about her to say the same.


End file.
